The Chosen One's
by RiseOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: The large man walked over to the crib looking at the little children in shock. "Head mistress you better take a look at their arms" he said sounding shocked. The old woman walked over to the baby's looking at the strange glowing marks on each of their left shoulders. "oh my this has never happened before we must get them somewhere safe." She said. The large man picked up the three
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello this is my newest fanfiction I wanted to do something like this for a while now. Ok the longer summary is right below it will say summary above it but ya. I will have some O.C characters in it in place of Dumbledore(sorry Dumbledore fans), the Weasley twins are gunna be O.C, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange(I don't like her ), Ron Weasley will be turned into Mitch, Hermione Granger is Robin , and Luna Lovegood( She's gunna be a dude). There's no other harry potter characters accept for Rubeus Hagrid he's gunna be the only normal harry potter character in this no one els. (they also don't have much of a dress code in it if you look at the picture)

Blossom: That was long

Brick: Yep

Bubbles: She doesn't own us, the rrb's, Hagrid, the harry potter series/movies, Mitch, or Robin. Only O.C characters.

Summary

*john's P.O.V ( the professor)*

The night air was chilling to the bone, everything was quiet. The shadows outside the window felt uneasy, our three children were sleeping inside their room upstairs. We knew he was coming for us ,Sarah, my wife got a letter from Adelaide(adi_lade) the head mistress of Hogwarts school of magic that Valdemar was coming for us, to kill us. That's why were so restless and up at a late hour, trying to stop him to save our children. 'crack' a twig. Someone's outside, Sarah must have noticed it two she looked at me with fear in her eyes. She then got up and quietly ran upstairs to the children, just in case something happened to me. I knew this was gunna be the end. When we were kids he was stronger than every student who knows how strong he is now. 'creak' a little light shown threw the room showing a man with black hair, lavender purple eye's, and greenish skin like he's been sick for a while. "John where are you?" Valdemar shouted through the house, his voice sending shivers down my spine. But I had to be brave I had to keep my family safe from harm, so I stepped into the light. Once he saw me a disturbing smirk spread across his face. I could hear the girls crying upstairs and so could he. I hafto protect them and nothing will stand in my way.

***time skip***

*Sarah's P.O.V*

He's been down there for too long I thought about going down their many times but my girls need me they've been crying the whole time. At first there was so much noise, the cracking of the furniture the zap of a spell until one last zap and a thud like a body hitting the floor. I knew what had happened, I knew he lost, he was just too strong. 'step' 'step' 'step' I could hear his footsteps echoing on the floor and he was close right in front of the closed door of the room. 'creak' the door swung open leaving a barely bruised man that looks like he only fell off a chair but I can see the blood stained on his shirt I knew it wasn't his but john's. he brought his wand up pointing it strait at my daughters and me, but before he could utter a single word put all of my power into my three daughters protecting them from that accursed spell ending my life.

*Normal P.O.V*

Valdemar hit Sarah with the Avada Kedavra spell killing her instantly. Valdemar raised his wand one last time to get rid of her pestilent daughters muttering the curs and flicking his wand towards the children, but the spell reflected like light to a mirror killing him instead of the girls.

***time skip***

The girls sat in the room staring at the dead bodies in front of them the little blond one balling her eyes out, the raven haired daughter staring at the bodies in shock, and the ginger in the middle hugging her sisters close for comfort. 'slam' the bedroom door opened reveling three people a large hairy man the size of a refrigerator, an old woman with kind and loving eye's, and a woman with chocolate brown mouse hair and golden looking eyes that looked to be in her twenties in her arms was a baby girl about the triplets age sleeping soundly. The large man walked over to the crib looking at the little children in shock. "Head mistress you better take a look at their arms" he said sounding shocked. The old woman walked over to the baby's looking at the strange glowing marks on each of their left shoulders. "oh my this has never happened before we must get them somewhere safe." She said. The large man picked up the three crying little girls taking them away from their tattered home forever.

Me: well I hope you like it, it took me forever to make this first chapter it took a while to make. But thoughts of you who are waiting for the next chapter of unwanted love it's coming soon I just really wanted to make this as soon as I thought of it.

Bubbles: they died…

Me: ya sorry

Brick: don't forget to review

Me: and plz give sympathy for the six they lost their parents/parent :(


	2. Update

Hi Guys I'm sorry I've been gone so long but I've been having computer problems but I'm back and ill update soon


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back

Bubbles: Yay

A least some one appreciates me *Glances at Butch*

Butch: What O:) (Supposed to be an angel with a halo )

Brick do the disclaimer

Brick: -.-" No

Blossom: The Author of this story doesn't own anything

Not true I own a pop tart

Butch: Can I have some o.o

No, but I'm also gunna put Draco in the story but he's gunna be a little OOC and Princess will be Bellatrix

(No Ones P.O.V 15 Years Later With The Boys)

"That idiot where is he" a red headed red eyed boy fumed pacing across the room. He Looked older than the other boy in the room he wore a red t-shirt, black baggy jeans, red and black converse, and his Dark Magic Leaders Ring.

"Brick chill out He'll be here" a dark raven haired boy with Forest green eyes said not really paying attention. He looked a little younger than the red eyed boy named brick, he wore a green shirt, a leather jacket, worn out ripped jeans, green and black Nikes, and a ring the same as Bricks.

"Don't Tell me what to do Butch" Brick growled running a hand through his fire like hair which was sophisticated yet stylish (i'll put up a link for the picture).

Just as Brick thought he was going to go mad a boy with blond shaggy hair and Dark Blue eyes walked into the room holding three McDonalds sacks. "I'm back" The blue eyed boy announced. He was wearring a black t-shirt, a blue lettermans jacket, blue jeans, blue converse, and a Dark Magic Leaders ring.

"Why the fuck did it tak so long to get McDonalds, Boomer" Brick screamed lifting his weirded out baby brother into the air by his shirt.

"Dude chill out i was only gone for like ten minuets" Boomer said. "And thats ten minuets to long" He said digging throught the sack and bringing out a burger.

"Dude why have you been so fucking annoying lately" Butch sked

"Because of PRINCESS"

(Blossoms P.O.V.)

I can't belive were going to Hogwarts the best wizard school in england.

I'm Blossom, i'm currently on a train with my sisters and two friends of ours that we just met.

I'm 5'6, D-cup, with fiery red hair that goes to my mid back, pink eyes with hints of silver in them, and a hour glass figure. I'm wearing a pink tank top, with a black vest, shorts, pink converse, nd the hogwarts Jacket.

My sisters Bubbles and Buttercup basicly look the same. Buttercup is 5'6, With a D-cup, Raven black hair that goes to her shoulders, Lime green eyes with hints of silver in them, and an hour glass figure. Shes wearing a Green tanktop with 'All time low' in black letters on the chest, Dark skinny jeans, Green and black skate shoes, and her hogwarts Jacket.

Bubbles is 5'6, a D-cup, with golden blonde hair in to pig tails that go past her shoulders, Baby blue eyes with bits of silver, and an hour glass figure. Shes wearing a blue Tank top, black mini skirt, blue flats, and her Jacket.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts" our friend Robin said excitedly. "Same here, Babe" Miitch said, Mitch and Robin hav been dating for over a year and they look really cute together.

Robin has brown hair at about Bubble length, Ice blue eyes with hints of black and is about our hight. Shes wearing a Purpal short sleave shirt with a silver vest on, skinny jeans, silver knee high converse, silver fingerless gloves, and her hogwarts Jacket.

Mitch is about 6'2, with brown emoish hair, and Dark brown eyes with hints of gold. Hes wearing a Dark purpal graphic T-shirt, black skinny jeans, dark purpal skate shoes, and his Jacket.

(Bricks P.O.V.)

"Sir we've found the girls" i heard some servant say.

"Excillent" I say smirking

Whats gunna happen next

Butch: i don't know why don't you tell us

No

Please

No

PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!

No

PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS SSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!

Blossom: R&R

Bubbles: Bye


	4. Need Charecters

Hello Hello Hello I'll be updating tonight but I need some character and fast so here's what you n need to do if you want a character in my story

Example:

Name- Jamie

Gender- Female

Hair- Light brown with blonde highlights

Eyes: light grey

Personality: Shy, but outgoing when you get to know her. She's kinda tomboyish but extremely gothic. She loves eating cake hate bullies and always stands up to her friends

Fav. Color- Grey and Black

Cloths: Likes to wear shorts and skinny jeans of various colors, and tank tops and t-shirts

That's all thnx


	5. Chapter 4

Ok I still need more charecters but heres the ones i have so far

From: rainbowsXD

Name- Gem

Gender- Female

Hair- Brown with greenish highlights

Eyes- Green with a little bit of a purple rim

Personality- Really shy, kind of nerdy, but very talented.

From: LordofAwesomenes

Name: Phoenix Jones

Nickname: PJ

Gender: (Doesnt say but it talks about being a tomboy so im guessing it a girl) Famale

Hair style: black with tips dyed red curly hair

Eyes: black with a little grey

Personality: kinda like if u combined blossom and buttercup but more of buttercup. Smart and a leader like person like blossom. Sporty, tomboyish, and tough like buttercup.

Favorite color: red, green, and blue

Cloths: red or black all star converse, black or blue jeans, red and white striped ombre shirt, red varsity shirt with the letter R, ray ban glasses, and a black and white striped beanie.

From:

Name. Ravenna

Gender. Female

Hair. Brownish black

Eyes. Black w/ hints of green

Personality. Outgoing . She's kinda tomboyish but girly and gothic. She loves eating sweets and rock music

Fav. Color. Black and white

Cloths. Knee high black leather combat boots shorts or skinny jeans and shirts

of all types and color

Name- Bayzy

Gender- Female

Hair- Black with green dyed bangs

Eyes: silver

Personality: Rude and mean ,but outgoing when you get to know her. She's a huge tomboyish but extremely gothic. She hate bullies and always stands up to her friends, violent and it hot headed and not afraid to get her hands dirty.

Fav. Color- Black silver and grey

Cloths: she likes to wear shirts and shorts NEVER skirts she is always wearing silver black gray and green

Skin: Brown

Thats all the ones i will need for now but if i need more ill post. By the way the girls didn't go to Hogwarts their first year so htis is their second year. So Enjoy!

***ICE CREAM BREAK***

!BLOSSOMS'S POV!

While me and Bubbles where talking to Robin about normal girl stuff Buttercup and  
Mitch are talking about skateboarding, When a girl With dark brown hair thats almost black, with black eyes and hints of green, Wearing knee high Combat Boots, Whit skinny jeans, a white tank top, and her Hogwarts jacket on with a Raven claw symbol on her jacket she looked about in her second year of hogwarts come's into the train cart were in (i have no idea what those cubby things they sit in are called).

"Robin you cannot believe what i just heard" she said "What is it Ravenna?" Robin asked. So thats her name it suits her well.

"Did you hear that the Leaders are coming to Hogwarts but no one will know because no one knows who they are or what they look like" she told us "If no one knows who they are then how did someone find out they are here" she said looking at us wearily.

"Draco told eveyone that the Utonium Sisters were here, you know the girls who killed Valdamar," she said "Wait who are they?" she asked finnaly looking at us. "Oh, umm this is Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Utonium" Robin said.

"oh, so the rumors are true," Ravenna said, We nodded "But please don't tell anyone we don't want anyone to know untill we get to Hogwarts." Bubbles said. "Of cource, well i ll be going now well be at Hogwarts soon" and then she left.

***VIDEO GAME BREAK***

$RAVENNA'S POV$

(Getting off the train on the way to the boats)

Wow i can't belive i met the real Utonium Sisters. I mean their legends. "Ravenna wait up" PJ said running up to me with Bayzy and Gem. "Hey guys" i say "Were did you go we looked all over for you" Bayzy asked. Should i tell them i mean it's not like theyll tell anyone.

"Can you guys keep a really really big seceret for me" i ask "Sure" they all say. "Well i met the Utonium Sisters on the train but you can't tell anyone i promised them i wouldn't tell anyone" i told them. "Really you met the Utonium sisters" Gem asked shyly. "Yep" "Cool" she says, and we start heading for the boats again.

***MUSIC BREAK***

^.^NOBODY'S POV^.^

While Ravenna and her friends talked a shadow in the bushes touches her ear piece. "Brick i their deffanitly here" she says. "But brick i really wanna spend time with you" she said in a suducive tone. "Fine" She huffs and steps into the light.

The girl was kinda short for her age she had red poffy hair that was in a messy bun, she had light brown eyes that looked full of boredum, she wore a short yellow skirt, a purple tanktop, Purple Platform Pumps, and a Hogwarts Jacket with a slitherin brand on it she was also a second year student.

"Stupid Brick always making me spy at Hogwarts, always thinking about those stupid girls that killed their dad, and his stupid Brothers Blah Blah Blah"

***SUPER AWESOME ENDING TIME***

So what do you think

Butch: It was ok

Princess: Their wasent enough me in their

HOWD YOU GET IN HERE GO BACK IN YOU'RE CLOSET

Princess: I don't wanna

GET BACK IN THEIR (Jumps on princess tied her up and throws her in a closet)

Brick: R&R

Bubbles: Bye!


End file.
